What I want
by Ame Chisei
Summary: "It's alright, I can wait forever"... Set after the final battle of Aveyond 1. A Galahad x Te'ijal ONESHOT fanfic! R&R! NO FLAMES (Cover Art mine!)


**Yo Yo! Another Aveyond Oneshot from moi! But this time, it's about Galahad and Te'ijal (I love these two 3)**

 **Mention:**

 **Purpuhl: Thanks for taking the time to read my previous fanfic, _Indirections,_ even though you dislike the pairing and thank you for submitting a review. :D I do want to know what is the pairing you ship :D**

 **Before you start reading the fanfic itself (which you probably did cuz' you probably skipped this introduction part) I just wanted to say; I DON'T OWN AVEYOND AND ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Enjoy! 3**

* * *

 ** _What I Want..._**

 _Even just for a single moment, will you let me feel your love?_

It hurts, I just do not say it. Every time he rejects me by either telling me off or running away from me, it hurts my heart. I know that it may sound ridiculous and obscure but I do love him and it is my first time to fall in love, to a human no less.

I think it was love at first sight as what humans say. I can see his soul, pure and beautiful. I perhaps had given him a bad impression the first time we met. He threatened to kill and abolish me from their world. I understand, it is not natural for a freak -is what he calls me- to accompany a bunch of humans just for a simple reason.

I gripped at the necklace that contains my lover's soul. It was his fault, not mine. He may be brave however, if he dislike me so much and calls me as a "dark spawn of the night", he should have known better when not to let his guard down. I am, after all, a shrewd being. And the marriage? Not my fault too. For a paladin who is mature, he sure is gullible like a little child. I did not expect that I could trick him to be with me for Aia knows how long.

His soul, I can feel its warmth and the pureness of it. This thing should be burning me to smithereens right now but, it did not.

At first, it was suppose to be a joke and a way to let him know that I admire him, he is interesting after all but, days have passed by and these feelings grew more and more. I pestered him even more and teased him just to get him look only at me. Now I feel like a preadolescent human.

Centuries that I have lived my life away from humans, I only treated them as something that can satisfy my hunger and as a subject of my own entertainment. Every day, I wake up inside my casket, everything is dark, and everything is still the same. It bores me. I used to wonder on what the sun would feel like on my pale skin. I know it will burn but, I do want to know and young Rhen gave me that golden opportunity and the opportunity to meet the one that I love.

For so long, it was kind of my hobby to stalk humans when the sun went down. I would see couples having a rendezvous somewhere and be together until at the crack of dawn. I envy them.

I used to think that love is such a frivolous thing that humans have in order to live together without any problems and to reproduce their offspring. I have no problem with that in particular. More babies, more food for me.

But, as I continue on gawking at humans at night, especially at couples, I slowly realize that maybe it is wonderful to fall and to be in love as what I hear from them. Unconsciously, I want to experience it too.

I thought that finding and having a feeling of love is way too easy to achieve for I am an attractive vampiress and the most beautiful among them. The others bow down and praise me as if I am a goddess. Lots of men admire me, both vampires and humans who see me at night. They both shower me with affection and gifts. However, it did not satisfy me. Not until now.

It feels like I am in heaven even though it's impossible for me to be there. My heart beats so fast and my blood runs up to my pale cheeks whenever I am with him. I do not let him see this. I do not want to see myself like this, being girly and such. Rhen once told me it does not suit me and it's out of character. Half of me want to know if I have a special place in his heart, just a tiniest of bit.

Maybe? Whenever the two of us argue about things that are nonsense, he backs down and lets me win. There was one time where I felt my body being embraced by him. However, my husband keeps being a stubborn one and still pushes me away. _And here I thought that female humans are the complicated one among the two genders._ I am just thankful to whoever the goddess up there the heavens that he calls me 'wife' although it sounds like calling me that is a curse for him.

Well, whatever. Though it was only one-sided and this love of mine for him is unrequited, at least I finally am able to feel something like this. And, I know that, someday from now, he will able to learn to love me. Besides, I have all the eternity to wait.

* * *

 **Another oneshot done! *giggles***

 _ **You do know that reviews are much appreciated~**_

 **For the full preview of the cover art, visit my 2nd dA account (AmeOfTheSEA)**

 **-雨**


End file.
